Chase the lovebirds!
by sumeragi kira
Summary: "What.. possessed you to think we were dating?" The way they were spoken so softly, so sweet, so innocent, from the usually cold and aloof Tokiya's mouth sent chills down their spines.
1. Daytime shenanigans, caught!

**A/N**: idk this is set after the final episode of season 2 and apparently masato got curious or smth about tokiya and how he spends his days and asked him out on a date or smth but its not really a date its more like TOKIYA LETS SPEND THE DAY TOGETHER TOMODATCHIIIII and tokiya was like ok and now a chase ensues and theres a lot of randomness ok gomen dkfsdgbds

**Characters & Pairings: Establishing Masato/Tokiya, Ren, Syo, Natsuki  
Genre: fLuFFFFfFfF and dumb stuff  
Rating: dumb cracky fluff (G)**

* * *

The way they blushed threw off any signs of assuming otherwise, but the venom laced, soft and sweet feigned words coming from one, and the deathly glares coming from the other threw the three off their original track and into a state of .. _whatever_. definitely not fear, oh no, definitely _not_ fear.

"What.. _possessed you to think we were dating?_" The way they were spoken so softly, so sweet, so _innocent_, from the usually cold and aloof Tokiya's mouth sent chills down their spines, and they knew if they didn't run soon..

They'll be in _a lot_ of pain tomorrow.

* * *

The sun drenched the world in a warm light, everything that wasn't hidden by shade basked in the comfortable heat, enjoying the sunshine and the atmosphere that reigned the air. The practice room was quite loud this day, a little more than usual, with the addition of not only the newly announced winners of the Utapri award, but a visiting Quartet Night. The morning went by generally quickly as they did a rather.. old schooled version of karaoke, singing along to all the songs that they could, Masato and Haruka playing the piano while Syo and Natsuki added in violins. It was a very cheery morning, as planned, everyone had a turn and now that it well neared noon, it was time the groups split ways to go about their daily business.

When they thought the practice room was empty and everyone was out of earshot, Masato turned around to face Tokiya, standing in the doorway as he waited for the idol, so they could depart for their planned day.. though, only one of them knew what they had planned for that day.

"Ichinose, if I ask you now, will you answer my question?" Masato asked rather dryly, receiving nothing but smug and teased no's all day yesterday, and this morning when he had the chance to ask. He was beginning to think Tokiya wouldn't let him know what they were going to do at all today. "No, because I don't know. Isn't that up to you?", the answer confused him, Masato half-heartedly glared at Tokiya, not quite understanding what this meant.

Sighing, and realizing the others distress, Tokiya began to elaborate. "You were the one that asked me to spend the day with you, and I agreed. I had expected you to know where we were going, but if you don't, we can walk around and see where that leads us, since we have the whole day to do as we please."

Ren's eyebrows furrowed as he hid behind the door, listening to the two talk. Syo and Natsuki stared back at him, and eventually joined the blonde as not to get caught. True, STARISH did have the day to do as they pleased and spend it how they want, relaxing or having fun, but.. Masato and Tokiya were spending the day _together_? It seemed that Syo had the same look of confusion on his face as Ren did, and they both said not a word, continuing to listen to the two boys discuss their 'date', or so Ren thought.

Oh, Ren was _never_ going to let Masato live this down.

While Masato and Tokiya decided that they'd walk through the city until they found somewhere suitable to eat, neither of them brought too many things with them, just the necessary: cellphone, wallet, whatever it was they currently had with them, couldn't risk Ren or Ittoki finding out, could they?

Luckily for Ren, Syo and Natsuki, the two boys walked out of the music room and didn't bother to close the door as they suspected a worried Haruka would be running back in there to collect the unfinished music sheets she left behind. Making their way to the front entrance, when they rounded a corner, Ren turned to Natsuki and Syo, a devious smile plastered on his face.

"It looks like Masato and Ichii are going on a date," he hummed smugly, knowing exactly what he's going to do, whether Syo and Natsuki were going to come with him or not. "I don't know if you want to come with me, munchkin, but I'm going to see what they do."

"Don't call me munchkin!", and "but Ren! that's not very nice!" could be heard simultaneously. Natsuki protested that Ren didn't invade their privacy, but Syo considered otherwise. Eventually Natsuki was convinced to go, being told that it was better than to let them roam alone, because they may get lost, or, a beautiful lady may come to them but soon get her heart broken and Ren simply couldn't have that oh no- no, Ren, that's not a reason, oh but munchkin, a lady's heart must always be mended, that's not the point you bastard-

"Shouldn't we hurry before we lose them?" Natsuki sounded rather naive to the argument, but was surprisingly amused by their antics. Ren and Syo took the chance to hurry after Tokiya and Masato, hoping that they hadn't been caught in a crowd of people, and were still inside the dorms.

.

The day, unsurprisingly, was rather crowded and the city was bustling as usual. Masato and Tokiya had a hard time weaving through the mass without being split up, until unfortunately for Masato, he felt Tokiya's hand grab his. He wasn't entirely okay with it, and wanted to flinch away, but in order to not be separated, he decided that it's best to just drown out his fear and let Tokiya guide them through, taking it step by step as he tried to ignore the fact that Tokiya's hand fit perfectly into his, his skin was soft and his hands were a little warm, and Masato couldn't handle this any longer.

Luckily when he pulled away, rather forcefully, they weren't squished together by masses of people and Masato finally focused on his surroundings, finding out that Tokiya managed to pull them away from the crowd and near the edge of the sidewalk where Masato could, as Tokiya thought, calm down from his claustrophobia, but.. Masato didn't have that phobia, and Tokiya didn't know.

The look that Tokiya gave Masato clearly said what he was thinking, and with a gulp and a slight cough, Masato nodded. "I'm fine," nervous? no, where did you think that? Masato's reply was along the lines of where should we go now? do you have an idea where you want to go?

Or, so Ren could make out. Hiding in the crowd and trying to listen to a very soft and quiet conversation wasn't as easy as it looked, and, Syo and Natsuki seemed to be struggling with it as well. Luckily, thus far, no one has realized them, however, Tokiya did look back quite often when he thought he spotted a big strand of curled blonde hair, but from the look in his eyes when he did, he thought it was just his imagination and they couldn't have possibly found out, or maybe it was just someone else and he was being too suspicious, and it's better to focus more on Masato than anything-

Before Natsuki could ask his question, Masato and Tokiya were on the move again, hands held together as they weaved through the crowd to the crosswalk leading to an open children's park. Ren and Syo were already ahead of him, and the blonde found himself frowning as he pushed his glasses up his nose a little further, and began following after his companions and their.. _mission_ as best he could without getting separated.

Syo and Ren were hot on Masato and Tokiya's tail, staying covered as best they could, even using other people in front of them on the crosswalk as a distraction not to get caught if either of the two looked back for some godforsaken reason which they hoped wouldn't have happened. They paid no attention to Natsuki, not checking whether or not he was still following..

.

By the time Natsuki emerged from the crowd, he.. wasn't in the children's park, but was instead facing a mall entrance and was met with a lot of excuse me's and pardon me's as people walked past him. Natsuki had gotten lost, and suddenly felt very.. lonely, now that he'd been separated, and regretted not grabbing his precious Syo-chan's hand.

Looking down rather wistfully, he sighed and shook his head. Well.. look's like it's back the way he came. Looking up again, he continued to move through the crowd and hopefully come across the previous crosswalk he was suppose to be across, wondering entirely if he'd even _crossed_ or not. Why did he agree again?

.

Tokiya felt Masato's uneasiness as his hand fit perfectly into the others, the other becoming quickly shaken and very awkward. He wouldn't lie that he was a little annoyed with it, but was concerned none the less. After all, Masato _did_ take things too seriously at times. He stopped and stood in front of Masato, letting go of his hand but keeping him from moving, "Let me ask this one more time, and answer me truthfully," he said, well, more demanded. There was no room for lies as it wasn't a question. "Are you okay?"

Masato contemplated his options, he could lie to Tokiya and possibly get chewed out by him, but then if he told Tokiya the truth, they'd get separated because Tokiya would be too hesitant to grab his hand.. and possibly a little disappointed in him. He didn't know why the thought of that bothered him slightly. Finally coming to a conclusion in record time, he continued with the first option; "I'm fine," he said, stirring his voice to be confident in his words, no nervousness. "I see a spot on the grass in the shade we can sit in," quickly shifting the subject so there was no room for argument, he made his way towards the spot, expecting Tokiya to follow after him. "I have questions for you, anyway, if you don't mind, Ichinose." he mumbled more to himself than anything.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, watching Masato's back. He suspected there was something wrong and that the pianist just refused to tell him. He'll find out eventually, just you wait Masato, you'll tell me why you're acting like this. Tokiya followed along silently, his expression softening as not to worry the other. As much as he'd deny it, he liked Masato more than the others. It was much easier for him to get along with the pianist, not worrying about having to deal with incompetence and arrogance like _some_ members. So, eventually, he let that little lie go, and focused on spending time with the pianist.

Syo sighed in relief as the two of them sat down and began talking. Masato's posture was as perfect as ever, Tokiya's couldn't be counted for as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. Syo and Ren sat down at one of the not-too-close-but-still-nearby benches and tried as best as they could to listen to the more.. _quieter_ members of STARISH. It was at that point that they realized Natsuki had gone missing.

Syo nudged Ren, leaning in to whisper, much to Ren's dismay. "Natsuki is missing," he whispered, finally getting the flirtatious blonde's attention. "I think we lost him when we were crossing the crosswalk." he said rather irritatedly as his eyes scouted around for the tall, familiar figure and hair of his friend. Ren looked around too, just to see if he truly was gone. Ah, Natsuki can always find his way back to them, couldn't he? he dismissed the thought rather quickly, but then the idea of Satsuki fluttered into his mind.

Syo knew exactly what he was thinking, seemingly to think the same thing. By luck's chance, though, they could spot Natsuki just entering the park from the crosswalk, looking a little distressed as he did so. Syo tried to get the violinist attention as best as he could without causing Tokiya and Masato to look his way, whispering and waving his hands. Eventually Natsuki caught on and a smile brightened on his face. "Syooooo-chan!~" he yelled out, beginning to run over to them until he stopped for people to walk past him, not realizing that he'd caused both himself and Ren and Syo to get caught _too _quickly.

Tokiya thought he heard Natsuki, and looked up as quickly as he had heard the sound, spotting the tall figure, he looked quite irritated and then shot glare towards the table Natsuki was looking at. Masato caught onto this quickly as well, coming to the conclusion that they were being followed quite quickly.

Both of them stood up and approached the table that Syo and Ren were at, each taking a seat beside Syo who had his back to them, effectively cornering the boy in, allowing no escape. Eventually Natsuki made his way there and sat next to Ren, unaware of the situation. His cheerful smile plastered on his face, as he gave a slight wave to both Masato and Tokiya. "Masato-kun, Tokiya-kun~" he greeted.

Ren gave a shaky smile and Syo gulped, both silently cursing to get back at Natsuki as the horrifyingly sweet smiles of both Tokiya and Masato greeted them. It was like a double-edged knife, while they seemed sweet, they knew they were going to wake up with bruises tomorrow..

.

The walk back to the dorm wasn't very long, especially with two silently enraged musicians who knew exactly what to do to make those three suffer. Masato and Tokiya looked down at the three of them, Tokiya's arms crossed against his chest as his glare was nothing short of murderous.

"Care to explain?" the words sounded sweet, but weren't in it's entirety. Ren cast a nervous glance to the two with him to see how they were faring. Syo wasn't holding up so well, but Natsuki didn't seem to be _too_ overly bothered, and neither would bother him in chance of the boys glasses coming off, so unluckily for them, Natsuki wasn't going to get more than a lecture.

"W-Well, I seen you two were gong on a date so I got curious and-"

"You thought we were going on a date!?" Tokiya blurted out quickly, cutting Ren off. Masato covered his mouth as his eyebrows knit together and his cheeks tinted pink. He can assure both himself and Tokiya that it wasn't a date, definitely not a date. Just an outing with a colleague he wanted to get to know better, god save him from the foolishness of men!

"Well.. yes.. b-but I had a good reason to! the way you were talking made it seem like you were dating-" Ren protested, trying to defend himself. "But what were you doing listening to us in the first place?" Masato counterattacked, recovering slightly from his earlier shock, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It seemed like you two were dating, and planned to have some alone time together!" Syo protested, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, trying to think of an escape route.

The way they blushed threw off any signs of assuming otherwise, but the venom laced, soft and sweet feigned words coming from one, and the deathly glares coming from the other threw the three off their original track and into a state of .. _whatever_. definitely not fear, oh no, definitely _not_ fear.

"What.. _possessed you to think we were dating?_" The way they were spoken so softly, so sweet, so _innocent_, from the usually cold and aloof Tokiya's mouth sent chills down their spines, and they knew if they didn't run soon..

They'll be in _a lot_ of pain tomorrow.

"Actually, why did you _follow_ us instead of letting us go alone, if we _WERE_ to go on a date." Masato asked dryly, rubbing his temples.

Both Syo and Natsuki pointed dirently to Ren without another word, causing Ren to protest and Masato and Tokiya to glare at him and continue to throw another 20 questions at him until they couldn't stand it anymore and just throw the three out and away from them. It took both of them quite a while until the silence was broken as Tokiya looked up thoughtfully at Masato, Masato soon became awkward under the cold gaze of the other.

"What if we did go out on a date." It was simple, forward, no hesitance.

Masato quickly blurted out a surprised "What!?" and quickly became rather awkward again. Although.. with the very _LITTLE_ time he had with Tokiya today.. assuming it was still very early and not much time passed, he could say he.. _was_ looking forward to another time with Tokiya to actually get to spend that time with him, instead of being interrupted at the beginning.

Masato really contemplated this for a while, leaving Tokiya to think to himself before he replied. "I.. don't believe it would have been very different from what we just did." He replied, rather thoughtfully, quickly coming back to his normal state of calmness.

Looking outside, Tokiya returned his gaze to Masato, blinking a few times as he thought it over before finally asking; ".. Shall we continue?, it's still early, after all. And now that we've gotten them off our backs.. maybe we can actually spend the rest of the day together." Tokiya explained calmly, leaving out, or perhaps, choosing not to think about the fact that this could truly be a date.

It took Masato some time to reply, but he looked up and finally nodded. "I believe that will be enjoyable.."

This time when they walked out, Masato found his hand lingering next to Tokiya's, ghosting touches along it before Tokiya made to grab Masato's, repeating the same thing they did earlier.

Masato found that he didn't mind this time, and actually returned the hold.

Maybe there _was_ hope for this to be a fun day after all.


	2. Nighttime Love, don't get caught again!

**A/N**: honestly I wasn't going to do this but I wanted to do ooc fluff bc i'm a sap and i like masatoki gayness and uh yeah. idk should I make a sequel and make it an /actual/ story? with lik...e... actual plot and shit? idk man. im not that good at these things at all.

**Characters/Pairings**: Masato/Tokiya  
**Warnings:** Fluff. gayness. no plot.  
**Prompt**: Kiss me  
**Word count**: im sorry i dont know/n e ver will k nn ow

* * *

The stars twinkled ahead, waiting patiently as the moon graced the land in rays of blessed light, the grass awash in the brightness. The cool breeze swayed the trees softly in a dance that the leaves enjoyed, swishing silently, some falling off the stems of the brightly colored green and darkening orange plants.

The day had been exciting, at first a group, lowered down to two. It had been.. eventful, walking around, window-shopping, being followed, scolding, returning back out, heading to a carnival; including a ferris wheel and all("_Stop it, Ichinose, I will not go on that._" "_..._" "_No, you cannot bribe me... stop staring at me like that... Fine. We'll go._"), The sunset from atop a ferris wheel was an intimate moment, Tokiya thought.

Stuck directly up top, Masato seemed unnerved, Tokiya mused, he was fidgety and seemed overall uncomfortable, albeit he'd never admit it, his pride is much too strong for it, it was still there. But.. on the bright side, Tokiya thought, he managed to.. persuade, silently of course, Masato into physical contact. At first their hands brushed together when they gripped the bar, then by some miracle, They'd resumed the comfortable position of holding hands in that oh so perfect fit,

Then, by some miracle of god, Tokiya was able to.. scoot closer to Masato, their forearms brushed together after a certain point, and Tokiya swore he could have felt Masato lean in after he managed to get their legs to brush together from being so close, but he wasn't quite sure if that was just his imagination or not.

Aside from that, the sunset was beautiful, and the ferris wheel ride was calming and very, very physically intimate after that. Tokiya will not deny, that he liked brushing his body against Masato's in any way, it was calming and he enjoyed it, but if he was to say this? he would deny it and say it just seemed right for the moment.

But then, why did he truly enjoy the feeling of Masato's lips against his?

Standing atop a bridge, a trickling, narrow riverbend directly beneath them, the stars high as night washed over the land for the rest of the hours, stood the two musicians, and their lips were connected, nothing deep, just.. a soft, comfortable kiss, their lips being pressed against each others in some blissful escape of reality, but, that bliss was mercilessly torn away from Tokiya as Masato pulled away.

Both Masato and Tokiya were confused, for a while, neither was quite sure of what, or why that, happened, but.. it felt good, and that was all they knew, but they'd certainly doubt it.

Masato couldn't find the words he wanted to say, so instead, he gazed down, slightly, mind you, _Tokiya is only a few inches shorter! although he'd never admit it_, into Tokiya's eyes before he found himself lost in those deep pools of Royal Blue brimming with an unusual show of usually reigned in emotion.

Before either of them could speak, the warm, comforting, addicting feeling of the other's lips against their own was replaced. Masato's mind was blank, all sense had purely left him otherwise he'd be pulling away right this moment, however, when such a sound escaped Tokiya's mouth, Masato leaned in deeper, deepening the kiss passionately.

Tokiya arched slightly into Masato, his arms wrapping around Masato's neck, only because his companion is taller("_Just by a little bit. I am not bottom!_"), tempting the other by licking his lower lip, asking for entry as the intoxicating feeling of this foreign kiss drugged both of them.

Masato's arms wrapped tightly around Tokiya's waist, one hand resting directly atop the crook of Tokiya's tailbone, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, as he parted his lips, letting this feeling of pure bliss take over him, feeling the others body heat mingle with his own as the tempature around them increased twofold, his cheeks heating up.

The first thing Masato felt was something warm and wet inside his mouth, which he, eventually, made out to be a tongue, not his, but rather Tokiya's tongue. Secondly, he realized the way Tokiya moved that _ungodly sinful_ tongue of his, sent shivers down his spine and made him pull Tokiya even closer, holding onto him tighter as he kissed back, not quite sure of what he was doing, but considering how good it felt, he knew Tokiya knew what he was doing, and wouldn't mind his.. lack of knowledge in this _department_.

The next thing he realized was that he was panting, and Tokiya's _sinfully_ skilled tongue was back in his own mouth, disappointingly, and that he also wanted to kiss the other again like that. Although they pulled away for breath, they didn't pull their bodies away.

Tokiya was the first to speak, and the simple words that he uttered, were silenced immediately after by Masato's mouth.

"I think this really was a date," was what the singer said, but he didn't protest when he couldn't finish, in fact, he didn't mind quite at all. The former intoxicating feeling took over him and he found himself drawn in again. Perhaps Ren was right after all, it really_ is_ a date.

.

Somewhere off in the distance, three pairs of curious eyes, two shocked, one smug, stared upon the lovers. The conversation was soft, but one could tell immediately who they were simply by their tone of voice.

"I told you it was a date."

"Shut up, bastard!"

"Be quiet, you two! we don't want to get caught again.. Tokiya-kun will take away my other Piyo-chan pillow if he finds us..."


End file.
